To see the stars
by Architect96
Summary: Harry Potter has finally enough. With Hermione killed in his second year, Sirius executed during his third year and terminate disease slowly killing him he wants a way out. Fulfilling his dream of going to space he changes the fate of Earth. One-shot.


_**Author's notes**_

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate franchise or Halo.

**Warring!** Suicide

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

_Monday, 31. July 1995_

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, fourth champion of Triwizard Tournament presumed to be Heir of Slytherin during his second year in Hogwart and since beginning of his fourth year attention seeking liar and cheater today had his fifteen birthday was rather small being only one point sixty eight meter tall with slim figure.  
Today he stood wearing his black-blue mechanical counterpressure suit that he need Dobby's help to put on. He looked once again on warehoused that served as his lab for last year and exhaled slowly; today was the day.  
Focusing on walking straight he went towards one of his greatest achievement.  
A twelve meters long, two point five meters tall and with wingspan of eight meters with lifting body configuration and V-tail control surfaces painted black and blue spacecraft was his creation.  
In front of the _Chimera _as he called his ship, name was painted in red on the hull, stood Dobby with tears in his eyes wearing aviator jacket straight from ww2 pilot's uniform and brown pants.

\- Dobby goes with Harry Potter, sir. – House-elf said.

\- You can't Dobby. – Harry responded. – Th…th…that's my fate. – He said feeling his anger rising again at his failing ability to speak.

\- Dobby will do.

\- Please Dobby no. You ar…are my friend. – He said with a tears gathering in his eyes. – Ther…there's something I wanted to ask you. Something important.

\- What Dobby can do for Great Harry Potter? – Over the year Harry thought him some things but he still wasn't able to stop Dobby from calling him that name on occasions.

\- Look out for Tonks for me. – He asked. He had feeling for her but between his upbringing and later news that he's a dead man walking he never told her anything.

\- Dobby will -elf promised.

\- Thank you Dobby, you are a great friend. – He replied gently placing his hand on Dobby's shoulder.

It was Dobby who helped him take care of problems with Magical Brittan with help of few potions.  
Few seconds later he moved towards _Chimera'_s cockpit. There was only one seat with room for small cargo of another seat behind it. Today he carried there a magically sealed crate.  
He needed Dobby's help with putting on the belts as his hands were shaking too much. Then Dobby helped him put his helmet on and sealed it.  
When he moved his hand to switch that controlled the canopy ready to close Harry noticed Hedwig landing on the crate behind him.

\- Hedwig go to Dobby. – He ordered his owl but she simply hooted in reply to his voice and still sat on the crate. – Hedwig please. – He asked her with his voice shaking. – Go away!

Owl hooted once more.

\- I think Lady Hedwig wants to go with Harry Potter, sir. – Dobby said; he too wanted to do that.

\- You sure Hedwig? – He asked defeated.

She hooted once again.  
He could feel confidence in her voice.  
Defeated he closed the canopy and begun start-up procedure.  
It was simple procedure and after two minutes he activated autopilot to first point.  
Unfortunately the days he could pilot his spacecraft like he was born to do it where long gone. Now he would probably crash after taking the stick.  
Seating in his seat he felt how anti-grav engines and inertial compensators moved him out of the warehouse and up into space. It felt like first time he did it and after he left the atmosphere and once again saw blackness of space with stars on it he felt peace he never felt back on Earth.

Autopilot moved him to first point beyond geostationary orbit before shutting down only for Harry to activate it once more on trajectory towards centre of Sol System. This time two plasma engines used _Chimera_ were active and allowed for accelerations beyond human limits if not for inertial compensators that made them feel like two Gs.  
He will travel like that for five hours but for Harry these five hours were one of best in his life. He was after all in space.

When autopilot deactivated once more he was in stable orbit around the Sun that was similar to Mercury's orbit. Only homochromatic part of the canopy prevented him from being blinded by Sun.  
\- Let's start this. – He said activating camera he placed on the dashboard and sending a signal to activate virus he implemented in every communication satellite over Earth for this occasion both civilian and military. Virus will destroy itself after this transmission will end.  
As he used faster-than-light communication to activate the virus and he could monitor hijacking of all signals without a time-lag.  
With simple press of a button he appeared in millions of TV sets across the globe. Everyone could see his spacesuit and face behind the faceplate. Even in places like White House or Buckingham Palace.

\- Hello. – He started nervously, he made this speech in his head million times but this was for real. He knew he had to talk slowly in order to talk understandably. – I'm sorry everybody for this inconvenience and I promise in few minutes your TV will be back to normal. I pirated TV channels to share with people of Earth new record because I, Harry Potter, as of twenty fifth of July, am first man, well teenager to walk across surface of Moon, Mars, Phobos, Deimos, Ceres, Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, Titan, Pluto, Charon, Venus and Mercury.– As he spoke already planned program showed next to his face short videos he made next to Apollo 11 landing site as well as videos of area on other planets and moons that also showed _Chimera. _– I also flown thru atmospheres of Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. Today I send e-mails to NASA, ESA, FKA and NASDA with parts of equations that combined and solved will gave geographic coordinates of place where I stored samples of both rock and dirt or ice in some cases as well as atmospheric samples and my videos. There will be also another set of equations that when solved will provided location of my lab where I build my spaceship with are necessary plans. And in that lab there will be last set of equation. Last location is something of a gift.

He was sure that scientist will jump on the occasions even with slight hope that what he said was true.

\- There are probably many questions about me and my actions and what I will say right now will give you some answers. So, I'm Harry Potter, today are my fifteenth birthdays. My parents James and Lily were murdered in October 31th 1981 by a terrorist and I barely survived that night. After that I was placed with my aunt and lived thru ten years of hell on Earth. On my eleventh birthday I got invitation to a boarding school my parents sing me up after my birth and I finally got told how my parents really died as before my relatives told me that they died in a car crash and that both of them were alcoholics and drug addicts. Anyway. My first year of school was rather nice even made friends for first time in my life. But then second year happened and my best friend, Hermione, was killed in an accident.

He had to stop for few second to calm himself.

\- After my second year I run away from my relatives and was able to finally eat as much as I wanted during summer. When my third year stared thinks were still rather good although without my friend I started to get even lonelier. Toward the end it I met my godfather, man that was accused of betraying my parents to the terrorist that killed them and murder of real traitor. We even managed to capture him but thinks were FUBAR once again and real traitor escaped while my godfather was killed while trying to escape.

Once again he need few seconds.

\- After that year depression quickly become my best friend. – He said but before he could add anything Hedwig hooted and flew to him. She already acclimatised to zero-gravity environment. – Correction, second best friend, as Hedwig is my first friend and first owl to leave Earth. I couldn't talk her out of going with me this time. – Small smiled appeared on his face. And with sharking hand he stoker her gently. – Yeah, summer between my third and fourth year was even worse than my time with Dursleys, my relatives. And in August, less than a year ago I was diagnosed with Jimmy Turing disease. One of rarest diseases in the whole world. Basically my nervous system is deteriorating. I've already lost finer motor skills, have a hearing problem and quite often I lose control over my bladder. There's no cure for my disease and in a month or two I'll be a vegetable trapped inside my own body unless my heart stops working first. When I was informed about it I accepted it without a word because to be honest I was looking into a way out of everything.

It was first time he acknowledge that he was complementing suicide back then.

\- My only desire was to go to space and Earth from there. – There were tears in his eyes. – It would be impossible if not for something my ancestors found. Wrecks of two crafts. Smaller, fighter and larger that was unarmed and probably served as shuttle. Yes, I said it. Right now both crafts are stored in my laboratory along with remains of the crew. Thanks to both wrecks I managed to create my own spacecraft.

Harry stopped talking for few seconds. – I have one request to people who will find my laboratory and their bosses. It will be up to you whether those two wrecks and everything I left will serve as a springboard to really put humanity in the stars or will led to your own destruction. – He said in a grave voice. He activated autopilot for one last time. – I prefer to go out on my terms than be trapped in my own body till I finally die. This was Harry Potter to people of planet Earth good luck and signing off. – With that he twisted camera toward the Sun before ending transmission.

\- Hedwig, you are a good friend. – He said looking at owl that sat on his left thigh.

He was contend with this being his hand when shield generator that protected him from pressure on Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune burned out trying to protect him from temperature he was subjected to.  
In seconds after generator failed _Chimera_ turned into twisted piece of metal with vaporised plastic and glass. Temperature destroyed also create Harry took with him. In this create he held Voldemort and his minions as well as Dumbledore and bunch of morons from Ministry of Magic and Daily Prophet. Also in that create certain objects, important to Tom Riddle were stored and like everything ells were destroyed.  
Harry Potter was already dead when that happed. He died with a smile on his face and peace in his heart.  
Behind him, all Earth that listened to his message sat still not wanting to believe what they heard and saw.

It was two months later when first set of equations was solved giving the location of samples and when teams were sent to check it everything was confirmed. Over ton of samples from each place Harry Potter visited along with data from his spacecraft was there.

Second set of equations was even harder than first and after solving three months later it gave them location of a warehouse on the Isle of Skye was secured by British SAS and later standard military.  
Inside as Harry Potter told everybody there were two wrecks of ships, remains of crew in closed capsules and equipment he left for them to find. Among other things mechanical counterpressure suits that were decades ahead of anything NASA or other space agencies had, computers based on crystals that made them faster than any supercomputer on Earth and two other _Chimera _class spacecrafts ready to fly.

As promised there were also equations to solve but this time coordinates weren't on Earth but in space. More accordingly to a planetoid fly towards Earth with a massage saying that planetoid contains his last gift to People of Earth. Calculations of projected path showed something incredible as planetoid will enter stable orbit around the Earth becoming second moon. Massage contained also set of identification codes that were marked simply as key to the doors.  
When planetoid finally become Earth's second moon everybody could see what he meant as there were clear evidence of base created inside the planetoid.  
Expedition created between US, EU, Russia and Japan astronauts was sent to investigate it in modified with Harry's tech space shuttle.  
Inside the discovered based that with proper equipment could become a full shipyard with some equipment like that necessary to create crystals used technology of both wreaks was already there. In placed they dubbed armoury they also found hundred of odd staffs that according to information left in the base were energy weapons. More importantly in main dock they discovered two five hundred meters long hulls of spaceships and one eight hundred meters long that had some of her systems already created. In base databanks they also discovered plans for fission and fusion reactors, shield generator, plasma engines and hyperdrive all created by Harry. On these computers they also found his dairy with full of his thought, how his mind palace exercise allowed him to create every plans so fast, numb the pain he felt, half-finished schematics of true space fighter designed to fight in zero-G environment, his own energy weapons designed for capital ships and fighters and everything in between.

During the same time when scientist were solving Harry's equation investigation was launched into Harry Potter's life and his relatives. With him giving everyone their surname it wasn't that hard. Trial of Vernon and Petunia Dursley was watched by people from around the world. It wasn't exactly surprise when they both were sentenced to maximum prosecutor could throw at them.

Along the solving of puzzles Harry left and trial of Dursleys money and properties left by Harry Potter were distributed according to his will.  
In non-magical world most one went into creating cures for diseases like cancer or AIDS with properties being sold or in case of one rather large mansion in London turned into orphanage with trust fund left for the orphanage and orphans to help them with start in the future.  
Some money went to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, parents of his friend.

In magical world his monies were mostly given to St. Mungo and other hospitals along with creating rather large award for creating cure to lycanthropy.  
His properties were once again mostly sold but there was an exception. Nymphadora Tonks, his friend and someone that almost managed to drag him out of his depression got Potter Manor with all heirlooms and Potter's seat in Wizengamot as Black's seat was practically stolen by Lucius Malfoy after Sirius was executed.  
Someone ells also received money and a house in highly magical area. Certain house-elf named Dobby and also friend of Harry Potter. He also received collection of birth socks.

Harry's actions that led to death of Voldemort, all of his Death Eaters and supporters as well as death of Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and his undersecretary Umbridge along with corrupt or inept ministry officials and journalists like Rita Skeeter and her editor left Magical Brittan in a state when normal people had to start thinking for themselves. Something they weren't used to. Luckily with Amelia Bones and Arthur Weasley being only high ranking ministry officials left they had someone to follow but this time Queen started to look at their hands. Thanks to tip left by Harry.

A year later when Abydos Mission was send thru Stargate under leadership of colonel Jack O'Neill and with commonly renown doctor Daniel Jackson, man who predicted purpose behind pyramids before Harry's action and managed to translate database from shot down Tel'tak they knew that this mission wasn't a suicide as they were equipped with FTL communicators and they had a way to go home without using the Stargate in two months.  
When Ra arrived to the planet most of solider were killed but not before they alerted Earth and United Nations Space Command to be exact about their situation.  
It was when Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson led rebellion against Ra that Earth's first hyperspace capable warship _UNSS Harry Potter_ arrived at the same time when Special Forces stormed thru the gate.  
In short battle Ra was captured along with his ship.

It was MI6 agent on detachment to UNSC Dora Potter that interrogate him using experimental truth serum, veritaserum for magicals with bit of legilimency, that over next two months milked him dry providing UNSC with both strategic and tactical information as well as scientific knowledge and information about few Goa'uld that Ra predicted where hiding on Earth. He also told them about Tok'ra and where their Queen was hidden. His information led to series of raids launched both thru the gate and via spaceships that resulted in Earth getting hands on modern Goa'uld technology and more importantly infrastructure necessary to build it that was immediately evacuated.

Over the next year Earth's scientist took apart Ra's ships learning everything they could about it and then used that knowledge to upgrade designs of Earth's ships that thanks to modular internal structure based on endoskeleton and armour allowed for quick modernisation. Modular construction was necessary when they played catch-up with Goa'uld tech.

When next year Apophis tried to access Earth his two scouts were detained after refusing to surrender when they arrived at UNSC Stargate Command on the Moon. It was official start of Earth-Goa'uld war. War in which full power of Earth's military industry boosted by access to planetoid rich with rare-earth meals, gold, titanium and iridium was involved in.

**_A/N_**

Well that's a one-shot but if someone wants to adopt it; feel free to do it.

For picture of _Chimera _check DLR Smartfish on Wikipedia just with V tail instead of normal one.

For general shape of _UNSS Harry Potter _and other ships check Athena-class carrier on Sins of Prophets Wiki.  
I admit I like Halo's ships design and while some Stargate's ships are my favourite I don't like design of _Prometheus, at all_.


End file.
